Misplaced
by Cheria
Summary: Sanji winds up in Foxy's crew after another uneventful game of Davy Back Fight. The cook is forced to confront the issue of socializing poorly with his new crew mates, in addition to the general feeling of being left out.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Over

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its contents, Oda Eiichiro does.

* * *

He still couldn't comprehend why he was here - here by the opposing pirates' side. They had an unbelievable stroke of luck every now and then, aside from the cheating they put into the rounds, and it had somehow gotten him picked up by the captain. Sanji would have much preferred being with his irresponsible crew mates in favor of the nearly mindless followers of the man, who had such low self-esteem that it wasn't even funny anymore. At least the women were easy on the eyes, he could definitely vouch for that. They dressed shamelessly - not as freely and openly as their navigator, of course - and radiated the kind of affection that made him want to prance around all day.

If only they weren't so busy being all over Zoro. _Stupid swordsman_.

Sighing, Sanji fiddled with the object around his head (what was it again? Visors? He couldn't care less.). It felt incredibly out of place due to the unfamiliarity of it, and he wanted to tear the thing off more than anything. He hadn't come to the Grand Line for this to happen. Now he could understand why Chopper was busy bawling his eyes out when he went up there for the first time. Not to mention, the object probably looked ridiculous on him. He didn't spend his precious time grooming his hair every morning to have it disheveled by a foreign band that made his eyes itch.

"You doin' okay, bro?" No, there was no way in hell he would even be figuratively related to this guy.

He grunted. "Yeah. I'm just dandy." Apparently the pirate was too dumb to notice the sarcasm oozing from his tone, and the bulky man walked away with a shrug. The crowd around him proceeded to grow louder, and their audacity stressed him. This crew was too rowdy.

At least Luffy seemed like he was winning on the final round. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, and the cook was sure that the boy would win. When companions were involved, their captain was no joke. But two things nagged at him: the facts that both he and Zoro were taken by Foxy after they consequently lost due to endless cheating and bad luck, and that this was the last round. Even if Luffy won, unless something happened and the deal was warped around like they had done with Robin and Chopper's case, only one of them would return to their original crew. Then again, they could go at it the _fourth_ time and get the other back.

The whistle sounded and Luffy was declared the winner. The cook allowed the smirk to emerge, the overly expressive grin plastering itself all over his face as the young captain turned with a relieved look. However, their never locked eyes, never looked at one another - Luffy didn't even seem to be glancing his way, though it could have been his imagination. But the reality of it was that the youth turned to the group of women huddled around a figure and pointed to said person in midst of the feminine crowd, his proud smile saying more than his words.

"Come back, Zoro!" And Sanji immediately wiped the grin off his own face.

Oh. Well. There was always the chance for another game...

Foxy stomped childishly on the ground, throwing a fit like he always did after a loss. "Tch, fine! Then we'll just take the cook and leave."

Luffy simply blinked. "Hey, Split Head. Let's go one more round." A moment of angst, and the older captain was back on his feet in an instant.

"No way! My crew is already exhausted from the previous games they've taken part in, and with these last nine rounds of Davy Fight Back we did with you guys, they're too tired." Sanji felt his jaw drop in utter shock, and he knew he would find pleasure in beating his new captain to submission to let him go back. Not that he would, the captain was to be respected, no matter who it was. Yet his old one didn't want to accept the idea of losing his cook, it seemed.

"But we need Sanji! Who's going to cook me meat if he's not around?"

"The answer is and will be no. Come on, men! We're going." Ignoring Luffy's and the rest of his crew's cries of protest, Foxy motioned for his pirates to board his ship for their departure.

Sanji's legs refused to budge. He stood where he had been observing the final round, eyes glued to his former captain. Zoro came around from the corner, and they locked gazes before the cook promptly scoffed and turned away, grinding a cigarette between his teeth. It was Nami who spoke first.

"Sanji-kun..."

He didn't turn to look at her. "Yes? My crew's waiting." And in turn, she didn't respond. For a moment he felt extremely guilty for the harsh words, especially for having used them on a lady (and, not so secretly, his favorite person).

The Straw Hat Pirates looked down in defeat, devastated by the concept of losing their companion. Half the crew gave Sanji an odd and confused look when he began boarding the Going Merry, knowing fully well that he was coming on the wrong ship. He ignored the glares and quickly went into the men's cabin, returning to surface with a small pack slung over his shoulder as he stared off at the actual ship he would be traveling on. Before he could take even a single step away, Luffy shouted for him. "Hm?" he muttered, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"We'll get you back later. We'll definitely take you back. So be ready to cook some meat when it's that time!"

At this point, Sanji wanted to laugh from a mixture of both despair and disbelief. It was typical of Luffy to say something to that effect. He had known his captain would assure him in such a way, and he expectantly nodded, albeit absentmindedly.

"Be quick, shitty captain." Considering Luffy was no longer his captain for the moment and that he was becoming increasingly impatient with the idea of leaving Nami and Robin, he felt no remorse for these words. They would know he didn't really mean it to be offensive, anyway. It was also ultimately why he didn't lapse into a show of teary farewells for both Nami and Robin.

And again, as he was about to take a step for the second time, his movement was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, _ero_-cook." Said pirate gritted his teeth, rolling eyes as he turned to face the speaker this time.

"What, shitty swordsman? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to report to my captain."

"Don't think you're off the hook." Oh, no, he _wasn't_.

A vicious scowl was the response Zoro received as Sanji whipped around on his heels, half stomping and half trudging to his new crew. The Straw Hats watched his form growing smaller with each step, with Nami turning away and Robin pursuing her for comfort. Chopper followed, as did Usopp, but the captain and his first mate stayed where they were on the deck to watch the cook disappear from their view. Neither of them were fazed; they knew it wouldn't be long before Sanji returned, be it kicking and screaming or willingly and quietly. The others, despite their state of sorrow for losing him in the first place, knew this as well.

On the other hand, Sanji was quite convinced that he would grind a tooth or two out if he gritted them any longer. He was stressed, cranky, and currently very moody, all rolled into one. And it wasn't going to be pretty if anyone even _looked_ at him the wrong way.

He could feel the piercing gazes and goofy grins as he climbed up the rope ladder. The pair that gave him a jolt and sent shivers down his spine was undoubtedly the fault of his captain, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. The cook initially deemed Foxy to be an incompetent and overly sensitive fool; now he just wanted to kick the man like there was no tomorrow. Aside from the idiot of a captain, there was still several issues with the new crew he could easily point out: too many men, in which a majority were ridiculously obnoxious and overstepped the forbidden boundaries of stupidity, and the group was simply too big - with roughly 500 men, Sanji wasn't going to get along so well with everyone.

At least there was Porche and the other ladies. Now, them he could live happily with.

Stepping gracefully onto the deck, the crowd of pirates looked at him expectantly. Blowing a ring of smoke, Sanji glared back with tenfold the intensity.

"Listen up; starting from here on, I'm officially the cook of this crew. If I hear any complaining about the food, that's too bad - you're going to have to eat it anyway. And you're going to eat all of it." He stopped for a second to allow the words to sink. "If you waste so much as even a single bean, you're going to get it. Understood?"

For a moment there was silence, and when the crew burst into cheers and applauded his 'opening speech', Sanji wanted nothing more than to ram his head into the mast of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Head

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its contents, Oda Eiichiro does.

* * *

He was going to blow steam any moment. Of all the potential horrors the ship could bring, Sanji was forced to cope with the tragedies of not only cooperating with a handful of jolly fools who claimed to be cooks, but also the fact that the provisions the crew currently had were _completely insufficient_. Half the supplies had either long expired or met some other grueling ends for them to be of any use. He couldn't understand how even the canned goods were inedible for the most part - and if he was going to be Foxy's cook, he wasn't planning on putting up with this.

"And what is _this_?" he hissed, gesturing to a lump of something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Literally and figuratively.

One of the so called cooks beamed and replied as if it was the most natural response in the world. "Cheese."

That explained the smell. Pursing his lips, Sanji waved. "Throw it out. Now."

"'s good stuff, what are you talkin' 'bout?" _And he calls himself a cook._ If this was a joke, he wasn't enjoying it in the slightest. Biting down harder on his cigarette, the new cook simply bit.

"No." Repeatedly looking back from the cheese to Sanji, the cook - he decided to call him Mayonnaise from this point on for his pale blond hair (not to mention, he was on the chunky side) - stared blankly before making a move to eat said 'food', apparently deeming it a waste to just throw the expired abomination away. And Sanji could only scowl. "You're not eating that." _Don't you dare eat that in front of me._

Needless to say, the cook was quite pleased when Mayonnaise finally complied to his orders, albeit through violent means. It wasn't his fault the dumb pirate refused to do as he said, thus forcing out the 'beat into submission' method. Not that he'd hit the guy hard; he'd kicked him lightly on the side to make him drop the rotten cheese and fly over the counter. Then he had another cook scrub the floor where the waste had fallen, of course. The cheese had emitted such a powerful odor; he could still smell it, even though it had been disposed of a while ago.

At least they hadn't purposely messed with him. Sanji was still due for cooking his share of the meal, but the catastrophy that arose from the rest of the cooking crew was keeping him away from even starting. It was a miracle the crew as a whole wasn't hungry from the state of the kitchen. And most of all, he couldn't believe Porche and the other ladies were eating what the cooks showed him. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't exactly first class - not even second. Then again, judging from the sheer rough estimate of the number of cooks employed, there was bound to be a head chef around. Sanji decided a chat with this leader would be necessary.

"'ey," a raspy voice called for his attention, and Sanji turned to see a man wearing a toque that was nearly as impressive as Zeff's, "what you orderin' my cooks around for?"

The head. What luck. "Your cooks, you say? Let me get one thing straight: they're not cooks." The bigger man frowned, and Sanji continued, "Teach them how to cook before you call them that." Because from the inexperience half the cooking crew possessed, he easily assessed that they were mere novices without proper guidance.

"I won't have no skinny boy tell me that. They can cook, all right," the big man huffed.

Did all the cooks in this crew have a taste bud gone horribly wrong?

"They don't use proper seasoning; the meat here isn't grilled long enough for it have to any real flavor, nor is it sofFt enough for easy consumption; the fish that's being cooked over there is poisonous; the potatos are cut unevenly and the skin was thrown away, and; in a nutshell, I suggest you teach them more than just a thing or two." Sanji stopped and looked up expectantly at the head.

"We have antidotes for food poisoning." And his jaw promptly dropped.

"Is that the only thing that registered in your head?" he shrilled, holding back the urge to throw in a kick or two.

To make the situation worse, a cook piped up from the back. "But Head, Porche-chan had the last fill of it before we engaged the Straw Hats."

"You poisoned _Porche-chan_," Sanji repeated matter of factly.

"She was unlucky. 's not like we did it on purpose, she's the idol of our crew!" It seemed like a rational explanation, but this was Porche they were talking about. And for Sanji, brushing aside the case of a poisoned woman on bad luck was most definitely not enough. The poor excuse for a head chef was asking for it.

"Shitty cook," he grumbled, "don't shift the blame. You're the head, it's your job to make sure the food you serve is safe and delicious."

"And what do you know 'bout cookin', skinny boy? Who the hell are you and what are you doing here, anyway?"

Mayonnaise came around from the side and tapped the head on the arm, squeaking, "Head, ya might want to watch what ya say. This guy's from da Straw Hat's crew. He was Roronoa Zoro's partner in da Groggy Ring."

For a moment there was silence until the portly man threw his head back in laughter. "_This_ is the violent chef everyone was talkin' 'bout? This scrawny little kid? Why, looking at you from up close, you look like a puny brat!"

It puzzled Sanji as to why the head was such a jerk and a half when the rest of the crew was so sociable. Not to mention, busty for the women, but that was beside the point. From what he currently knew of the pirates here, the self-proclaimed cook before him was probably the least jolly person, which was a sharp contrast to the others' steretypically festive nature. Even so, as much as he loathed the chunky man in question, he was itching for a fight - the lack of someone as tremendously blank and lazy as Zoro around had made his fuse shorter. And here was the head, quite stupidly presenting himself on a silver platter for Sanji to beat around.

"The name is Sanji; I'm a first-rate cook," he started, lighting another cigarette as his last one gave way. "Since you obviously haven't been listening when I first boarded the ship, I cook here now. But," there was a dramatic pause as he blew a smoke, "as long as I'm here, you're not the head." The current leader had no right for the position and title for all his incompetency. He cleared his throat.

"So starting from here on, I will be the head chef."

All hell broke loose, and various sounds of something cracking could be heard within the kitchen.

* * *

The former head had been sent to the infirmary with broken ribs and a horribly bruised leg. Naturally, Sanji was titled the new head chef of the crew as replacement. None of the cooks questioned him, and he set them to work while correcting them on every single mistake they made. Because of this, his throat was incredibly raw and aching from all the yelling he had done, and Sanji found himself downing some water before spitting it out on the sink. He didn't want to know where they got their drinking water.

Surprisingly, the cooks improved much quicker than he had anticipated. They obviously had some bit of potential the fat head had never fully brought out to surface. They were still a long way from being called 'decent', however, and if he was to go back to Luffy's crew in the future, he was going to get them _above_ that level before that happened. He couldn't leave Porche and the ladies with horrible meals, albeit how ever much it changed to being all right. 'Okay' was not an option for women.

Due to the mess Sanji stirred up with the former head, dinner was served later than usual. It didn't seem to faze the crew, most likely because they had been too busy playing games and pranks amongst themselves to notice their third meal was late. The improvements on the food was clearly evident, however, as several pirates commented on how particularly the dish was for the day. Sanji smirked and took his first bite. And he forced it down despite his want to put it away on a napkin. In comparison to his usual cookings, this was... there were no words to describe it. Simply put, it was nowhere as satisfying as his cooking. It was to be expected, but the sudden change of having a meal made that wasn't by him for himself was odd and foreign.

Not to mention, he had to push Chiki Cheetah away for climbing all over him since the fragrance of the food was strong. He was one clingy cheetah, that was for sure. Sanji found that it had been difficult to peel the pirate away once he stuck himself onto the cook to sniff the meal. He'd finally pushed him away with a short 'go smell your own food'.

"Oh~ Curly Eyebrow-kun."

He knew that voice from miles away.

Turning his head to face the speaker, Sanji's visible eye was replaced by a blooming heart. "Yes, Porche-chan~?" Her presence was enough to brighten up his dreary day.

Said female pirate sauntered over to the cook (he was standing at a corner of the deck to avoid a bulk of the noise) and casually leaned forward. He was enjoying the way she was moving, and she knew it. "I hear you're the head chef now," she said. "And the food here has gotten much better in a short time. I'm impressed~"

Her eyes were glistening with ulterior motives - as they usually were - but Sanji only smiled and cooed, all but picking up the hint: "Anything for you!"

"Porche-chan is pleased to know that~ If I need anything, I'll be sure to come ask you. Bye bye, Curly Eyebrow-kun~" She waved dramatically and took her leave, where she was almost immediately swallowed up by a crowd due to her popularity. But the fact that she had come to him, personally, had left his mouth watery and feeling ridiculously giddy. Porche was most likely fishing for favors to take advantage in the future, he knew that much. Even then, Sanji felt accomplished for knowing that she had deemed him worthy enough for an approach like that.

Thanks to that, Sanji downed the 'far too average' meal with no problem and pranced to the men's dorm. He'd do the fitting in part of the move later; he was too busy day dreaming to care.

* * *

Saint Dezzie: Oh, I agree, Davy Back Fight is definitely one of my favorite mini-seasons of the series, but it's terribly under appreciated. I fear that my portrayal of the others will end up ruined, and I wanted to practice on getting Sanji's character right, so centric pieces are what usually come from me. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this.

wlk68: And here is more. My writing muse sort of died on me the day after I uploaded the first chapter, haha. Fortunately, I managed to kick it back into gear, and after scrapping two drafts, I finally finished this.

Animegal9215: I'm relieved you think so. While I have a rough outline of the story done, things always turn up awkward and choppy when I get to actually writing them, sadly. Hopefully this ends smoothly to make sure that doesn't happen, yes?


	3. Chapter 3: Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its contents, Oda Eiichiro does.

Authoress' Notes: The writing style may be a little different this time around. I reviewed the last two chapters (I seldom beta my things until much later) and loathed the way the sentences were woven; they were choppy and didn't flow very well. Hopefully it's much better this time around, and enjoy. As for the other characters that have yet to make an entrance - such as Hamburger - some will show up by the next chapter.

* * *

When Sanji pranced into the men's dorm, he immediately stopped and stared.

"Hey. Should the captain be spending his time cooped up here when everyone else is out celebrating?"

Foxy turned with an awkward smile. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, his back to his newest crew mate with his head tilted to get a good look at him. There was that permanent glint in his eye that unsettled Sanji. "I could ask you the same thing, Cook. The celebration is to welcome you, why have you left early?"

"They were being noisy. Besides," he paused and lit a cigarette, "if anyone should be welcoming me, it's you."

"I was getting your room set up. It wouldn't do to have my crew mates sleep on the floor now, would it?" As earnest as it sounded, the cook was positive strings were attached to the act of kindness. Or Foxy was actually being genuine, which he wasn't very used to at this point and time considering all the rotten tricks the captain had pulled back during the Davy Back Fight.

Sanji stared ahead. "Then which is my room?"

"That one to my left - you'll be rooming with Chiki Cheetah."

He _knew_ there had been strings attached. Sharing a room with a cheetah who could not resist strong odors was bound to be disastrous. But who was he to complain when Foxy had went out of his way to prepare space for another occupant? Eying the assigned door, he nodded in agreement. His captain, on the other hand, shook his head.

"We are crew mates now, loosen up. You'll be used to the accommodations in no time," Foxy encouraged. "And I am, of course...?" he trailed off to let Sanji finish, but that proved to be a bad move on his part.

"I know who you are, Shitty _Oyabin_."

The stocky man fell to the ground, his hands and knees supporting his hefty weight. The air of depression was surrounding him, the lighting across the hallway seemingly useless. "I-I'm _shit_?" he choked.

Exhaling the smoke he breathed, Sanji paid no heed to the man's fit. "Yeah, you are." Then, turning to his left, he left Foxy to himself as he entered what would be his room. And instantly loathed it.

"... You're kidding me," he grumbled, taking in the visual appeal of the room which was, in his humble opinion, excruciatingly low. He'd let it slide for the time being; his roommate was a beast... man - _which leaves me wondering, what exactly _is_ he?_ - after all.

The walls were bear and there was little furniture - a cot was the only notable item occupying most of the space. Normally, it would have given the visitor the impression that the resident was simply modest had the dump of a mess on the ground not been there. It was not unorganized, per se, as the main problem was that - while various items were properly stacked in their respective piles - it looked as if the owner had shoved everything in one corner and had forgotten to straighten them out. Breathing heavily, the cook stood for but a moment before the need to clean took over, and he was suddenly moving without realizing it.

It had taken Sanji approximately an hour to straighten things out, from clothes to leftovers (which he had taken the liberty of tossing into a hidden waste bin). The room was aesthetically clean but the odor that lingered was still strong and kicking. The smell was not bad; however, he certainly did not want to radiate such a fragrance. Too much of it would leave him gagging, if anything, and he preferred the scent of cigarettes over whatever this was.

Resting a hand against his temple, he massaged away the headache that followed. It occurred to him that perhaps Foxy had been lying about setting up the room, which had subsequently led to Sanji doing the honor of cleaning it up. The man was sly, that much he knew, and the captain was aware of his advantages. It would have been strange for the leading authority to have spent his time preparing for just another mate, anyway.

Nevertheless, he was glad that he had brought an air refresher of sorts. Tea was a much more satisfying alternative to the odd stench.

"Back at the Going Merry, Nami-san and Robin-chan would be getting their snacks around this time," he mused. _But I'm not part of the crew anymore - for now._

He was getting the condescending urge to kick someone or thing, but the thought of Porche calmed him down to a certain degree. Sanji adored the way she would pout when losing or how she otherwise burst into laughter triumphantly. The woman was shameless and flamboyant, two traits he could easily relate to. Unfortunately, no matter how he looked at it, she could not fill the holes Nami and Robin had created when he left. Porche was another woman; she was not meant to replace the imagery of his favorite people.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone on deck started hitting the floor harder, causing the tapping sounds to carry over to the dorm underneath. Clearly, his crew mates were enjoying themselves from the outrageous amount of yelling and partying, even though their object of celebration was not with them. Shaking his head, the cook put out his cigarette on a makeshift ashtray before retiring to the cot. Exhausted, he found sleep with ease.

* * *

Sanji stirred, his side brushing against a soft presence as his fingers instinctively reached up to tangle into it. Letting out a content sigh, he edged closer to the fur, gripping tighter.

_Wait. Fur?_

An eye shot open and he nearly gagged upon seeing Cheetah's face - he was too close for comfort. His hands were still touching the creature's coat due to shock. For a moment he continued to stare, until he choked on nothing in particular and leaped off the cot. He'd forgotten that another would be joining him overnight, that being his roommate. His heart had honestly skipped a healthy beat or two from the discovery.

Fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, he chewed on his lower lip. He did mind waking to an occasion like this every morning, and he hoped that would not prove to be the case. Cheetah had a strong grip, there was a slight possibility that the cook would be throttled to his death one night, and Sanji was not planning on dying such a miserable death anytime soon.

He calmed his nerves by lighting a cigarette, breathing in the nicotine that soothed his ill temper. Starting the morning with a kick to Cheetah's side did not seem like a bright move, no matter how tempting it was. To hit a crew mate came off as a conditioned reflex to Sanji; he was constantly kicking Luffy and Usopp around for their foolishness. In this ship, practically everyone had a semblance of their ridiculous behavior - and he certainly was not going to waste precious time beating around fools that never learned.

So he decided to leave the creature alone for the time being and departed to the kitchen.

* * *

Even here, Sanji appeared to be the early bird. He'd often gotten up before anyone else when he used to cook for the ship of six to make sure that each dish was made with utmost detail and flavor. It wasn't different here, for the kitchen was deserted with no trace of activity for the past few hours, as signified by the bottles of liquor that laid near the edge of the counters.

Fixing his tie, he stared. "It can't get any messier than this."

Gathering the empty bottles to dispose of and the remaining alcohol to store away, he diligently wiped the tables. When the party leftovers were dealt with, he picked up the used utensils and dropped them into the sink. Turning the handle to start the water, he reached for a relatively clean rag and added in the necessary detergent for sanitation. He scrubbed down the cooking equipment, a feeling of déjà vu washing over every fiber of his being as his body worked efficiently. A smile grew on his features with each pan and pot that glistened in the dim light.

And for the first time since his arrival, Sanji felt at home.

When he'd finished tending to the equipment, it was still bright out. Relinquishing his grip on the rag and holding onto the final pan, he grinned.

"Looks like I'm in charge of breakfast."

After all, 500 customers were no challenge for a first-class cook.

* * *

Sanji did not move in the slightest when the door clicked, indicating another presence. From the silence that followed, he assumed it was either a cook or a pirate that was fascinated with cooking. When the newcomer made no signs of having moved, he glanced over his shoulders to see Mayonnaise.

"We don't have cheese," he said, turning back to his meal-in-progress.

The novice cook cocked his head. "Yer cookin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But the head doesn' cook." Judging from his tone, he was genuinely confused which thoroughly put Sanji in a worse mood than he had been earlier in the morning.

He gritted. "Well, I am."

"Okay," Mayonnaise shrugged.

Flipping the sausages on the pan, Sanji chewed into his cigarette. Hopefully the novice would leave him alone until the meals were finished; he had had enough distraction from the incessant snoring and sleep talks that had seeped through the kitchen floor. In contrast to the halcyon room, the slightest sounds pierced through the silence and echoed softly. It had been sending him on the edge for some time, and Mayonnaise was not helping. Looking back on it, he never was, and Sanji could only think that the cook was permanently associated with trouble. _If he brings in any more expired ingredients, he's getting it._

There was another click and Mayonnaise was gone. Sanji's shoulders sagged after the tension lifted despite the increasingly lonely atmosphere. But as he continued to cook and pursue his passion, the kitchen was more welcome than anything.

* * *

Animegal9215: Thanks for your encouragement, I won't give up on it. Those cooks were spoiled by their previous head and needed to get some sense kicked in.

EJ: I'm relieved to hear that, your reviews leave me happy. I won't be dropping it until it's finished, no worries.

Daschel: Sorry for the wait, here it is!

Nimak: Oh, geez, that really made my day. Thank you, I'm glad you think so.

Saint Dezzie: I agree, a majority of the _One Piece_ characters have a lot of depth to them, understanding their natures is a task. I personally think your piece came out beautifully, though. At least they'll get better and it won't be so nasty then. Oh, yeah, I'm definitely putting in some Sanji and Porche moments.

Yoink Daydurfurits: Thank you, but I'm sorry you ended up hating Luffy for that short moment, haha. In truth, the previous chapter was supposed to be this one; due to some major writer's blocks, however, I pushed it up.


End file.
